


Untold Story: Yang Dutiful Wife Quest!

by Axel_Yamamoto



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Yamamoto/pseuds/Axel_Yamamoto
Summary: Yang Xiao-Long, the proud wife, and a mother of one goes on one of the most insane and mind-blowing quest to make her beloved husband the happiest man alive. Her quest? Find the perfect partner for a threesome with her husband of course! Hell hath no fury like a wife on a quest! Several shots! Mature Content Inside.





	Untold Story: Yang Dutiful Wife Quest!

**Author's Note:**

> It's really annoying when they deleted all your spaces like that whenever you uploaded a file here, did you know that? I have to manually space 'em. MANUALLY! 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know if I even want to update this story or not, maybe I will if I feel like it (because manual spacing is an annoying job and nobody's paying me), other than that, don't take it too seriously and just enjoy! Oh and I don't own RWBY, okay? So no sue-ing shenanigans.

Untold Story: Yang Dutiful Wife Quest

* * *

The great capital city of Vale is always booming with life, at least that’s what Blake Belladonna thought as she walks through its busy street. Vendors and open store clerk’s tries to get customers attention by yelling out heartedly the ‘special’ items they have for sales.

But she’s not really in a mood for shopping right now.

  
Blake Belladonna walks through the street passing by the crowd of people while her eyes scan around to see her objective. Her long flowing black hair that matches up with her black outfit, a dark purple button-up shirt underneath a closed long black trench coat accompanied by a pair of black matching pants and a pair of boots.

  
What usually gained people’s attention, however, were her pair of cat ears proudly displayed.

  
Those who recognized her give her some space as she walks-Some out of respect and other fear-but Blake care not for that right now.

  
“… Ah! Blakey! Over here!”

  
Blake turns her head toward a not really significant or unique looking café where a blond hair woman’s waving her hand feverously from one of the outdoor tables. With a sigh, the black hair Faunus walks across the street toward the place.

  
“You sure take your sweet time getting here!” The blond hair woman commented as Blake takes a seat on the table, “I’ve been waiting here for like, twenty minutes!”

  
“I’m sorry Yang, but the meeting got dragged longer than expected.” Blake smiles faintly at her ex-partner, “You know how the old council members are like. They could be hard headed individuals.” And snobbish. And annoying as hell. She could list them in a ten-page essay and more, but she’s not really in the mood.

  
Yang snort in amusement while leaning back to her chair, letting Blake see her familiar attire of a cut black tank-top that show her well-developed six-pack to the world underneath an open tan long coat that does not hide her impressive bust. She also wore a pair of black shorts underneath a brown color utility belt, followed by a pair of worn looking boots on her feet.

  
Yup, same old Yang.

  
“I don’t know how you can handle life as a politician Blake. I mean, I heard it’s boring as hell and it involves a lot of bitching with old coots that didn’t know any better.” The blond brawler commented bluntly as ever. “If I were you I would’ve punched them and make them submit to me.”

  
Blake shook her head with a faint smile at the barbaric ways of her friend, “That’s why you’re not the politician here Yang. Besides you know why I need to be involved in politics, the Faunus restoration won’t achieve itself.”

  
“Oh right. So any luck with that?”

  
“It’s a work in progress,” Blake answered instantly while waving for a waiter to take her order. “People don’t forget easily. It’s getting better but it’ll need some more work to be done to make people understand.” She turns her head toward the waiter, “One coffee please.”

  
“Huh.” Yang leans forward and takes a sip of her ice coffee, “Sounds rough.”

  
Blake turns her head back to her companion after the waiter’s left, “It is. But enough about me, Yang; Welcome back.” She smiles more brightly as she said that.

  
Yang returns the smile with a radiant one from her own, “It’s good to be back, kitty-cat.”

  
“How was the badland?”

  
“Bah! It’s hell! Like there’s Grimm for every step we take! Can’t even sleep peacefully at night without having to worry he'll swoop down on us!” She complains while waving her hand around animatedly.

  
Blake smile in amusement, “I’m sure it’s a great place for a vacation.”

  
“Yeah, sure! If you enjoy killing Grimm for every moment of your life.” Yang sigh, “I have to protect those workers too. I swear they whine and bitch for every little thing that went wrong like they didn’t know what they sign up for. If I didn’t get paid to protect them, I’ll be committing genocide.”

  
“Must be pretty stressful.”

  
“Stressful didn’t do it justice, Blake.”

  
“So,” Deciding to change the subject Blake asks, “How was your husband? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

  
“Jaune? Yeah, he’s fine. He’s a bit busy taking care of the baby and writing that book of his so I doubt you’ll see him around much.” Then her expression change into one of fondness, “You know Blake? I never imagine when we were in Beacon I’ll marry vomit-boy of all people and became ‘Mrs. Arc’…. Don’t tell Jaune I said his nickname, he’ll get grumpy at me.”

  
Blake chuckles, “I won’t. But yeah, it was such a surprise when you two just… Hit it off like that.”

  
It really was a surprised when Jaune and Yang just… Get together like that. Of course, there’s some drama and even jealousy involve as a result, but everyone gives them their blessing when they saw how much happiness the two of them brought to themselves. It was… A beautiful sight, she got to say, and an amusing one, seeing Yang straightened up the young leader Spartan style that involves a lot of punching and kicking.

  
“Oh, and did you know for a househusband Jaune’s style have a nice body?” Yang suddenly said, with a slight lecherous grin. Earning a surprised look from Blake, “I mean, not that I dislike it or anything, I love it, but like seriously, he really keeps himself fit while I was away while taking care of the kid and his book. Man, I got to tell ya he’s dedicated.”

  
“I… See. Um, congratulation?”

  
“Thanks!” Then Blake noticed something in her partner eyes, it was a familiar and yet an uncommon sight after Beacon-it was Yang eyes of mischiefs. “And yesterday, when I was finally home, he-“

  
**Flashback**

  
“Honey…?”

  
“Ng…”

  
“Honey wakes up, it’s almost noon.”

  
“Uhm… Five… Five more minutes…”

  
“Honey, you don’t want the food to be cold now, right?”

  
“Just… Wait, food…?” It was then a tired form of Yang Arc noticed the delicious smell entering her nostril. Grumble of complaint came from her stomach, demanding her to wake up and feast upon her beloved husband godly cooking. Grumbling slightly Mrs. Arc forced herself to get up from the comfy heaven of her bed and to stare at her husband smiling form.

  
Jaune Arc is standing beside the bed. His face now becomes rougher and his body much more builds than when they’re at Beacon. He also wears a casual white shirt and a pair of comfy pant to match it. “Good morning! Well, it’s almost noon but… Whatever!” He chuckles awkwardly before slowly he put his arms around his wife and with a relief smile he spoke, “Welcome home Yang.”

  
The brawler returns the warm and loving hug, “I’m home.”

  
After a minute of comfortable hugging Jaune slowly let go of his wife, which earned him a pout, “Well as a celebration of you coming home I made your favorite!” He moves aside to reveal a tray filled with delicious looking food, “Spicy Kung Pao chicken with rice! I hope you’re not sick of my cooking yet.”

  
Yang laugh, “Are you kidding me? How can I get sick of your cooking?” Especially considering the crap they call food on the expedition. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head which made her smile slyly, “Hey Jaune, I’m ah, still tired from the trip so… Can you feed me?”

  
Jaune blink at the request, “Er-Sure I can-“

  
“With your mouth?” Her voice now sounds husky and flirty, declaring her intention to her husband who blushes slightly.

  
“Yang, are you sure you’re tired-?”

  
“Oh yes I’m so tired~” Despite her words, her voice still sounds so… So lewd, “Maybe a bit of my favorite vitamin could… re-energize me.”

  
The househusband's eye twitches slightly at the innuendo, “Well… Leone’s sleeping right now so… I… Guess I could humor my loving wife.” He grabs a fork and put one of the Kung Pao chicken in his mouth as he slowly shadows over her purring wife.

  
“Come on lady killer. Show me you still got that spunk in you.” With another purr of delight Yang kiss, Jaune’s in the mouth as the later start to send the food, saliva and his tongue to his wife's mouth as she moans.

  
Yang moans in approval when she felt her husband hand went to their favorite spot on her breast. She misses his touch on her job, his warm and loving touch. Slowly she was push back into the bed while continue kissing, even when she already swallow the delicious chicken. She moans sharply when Jaune’s hand grab her butt and slowly begin to massage them gently.

  
Can’t take the ministration anymore Yang roll herself and Jaune around with her now on top. With a lick of her mouth, Yang’s eyes flash red in lust as she practically rips her clothes open, letting herself bare before her husband who does not hide his delight in seeing his wife body again.

  
“Come on lady killer,” She pants in desire and needs as her body scream of their womanly need. Screw food! “Let me have your-“

  
**“STOOOOOP!”**

  
Yang looked surprised at her partner screaming her to stop. “The heck Blake? I was getting to the good part! We were about to have a hot and steaming se-“

  
“I. DON’T. CARE.” Blake practically emphasis on the statement, showing her clear desire of not wanting to hear it. “I’m not here to hear about your sex life with your husband.” Her face is red from the blushing that she earns when Yang shamelessly wanted to share her sex life.

  
“Oh come on Blake, don’t be such a sourpuss.” Yang tease, which earns her a glare, in return, “Just because you’re single right now doesn’t mean you can stop a wife from flaunting her husband manliness.”

  
“Just because you’re married doesn’t mean you can flaunt around your husband and sex life to a single person.”

  
“Hah! Nice comeback!”

  
Blake sighs at her friend antic, “Seriously Yang, why did you call me here today? You don’t call me here saying it’s an emergency to just have a chat about your sex life right?”

  
“Hey what’s wrong talking about my sex life?”

  
“Yang!”

  
“Wow calm down! Haha, yeah I called you here for a reason.” Yang chuckles at her friend’s ‘Finally’ face, “You know next week is Jaune’s birthday?”

  
Blake paused, “It is?” Huh. From all the work she’s been doing she honestly forgotten about it. Yup. She’s a very good friend.

  
Thankfully Yang doesn’t seem to mind, “Yup. And I want to give him the best gift a husband couldn’t even imagine getting. I want it to be a birthday to be remembered before I have to go again.”

  
Blake stares at Yang who is now using her sad tone, and yet it’s filled with fondness. Whenever Yang talks about her family the fondness could always be spotted if you look hard enough, and being her partner for so long grant her the skill to instantly recognized it.

  
Taking Blake silent as a ‘continue’ the blond did so, “That’s why this week I’m going to be searching for the greatest present for him.”

  
Ah. “And you need my help to find it?”

  
“Something like that.”

  
The Faunus raised her eyebrow, something like that? “And what exactly is this gift you want to give him?” She takes a sip of the coffee that was delivered during Yang’s tale.

  
“I want to give him a threesome.”

  
***PPPFFFTTT***

  
Blake split all her drink away to the side which results in her in a fit of a cough. “*Cough* W-What?! *Cough* *Cough*”

  
Yang looks at her partner in amusement before offering her a tissue provided by the café. “You okay there Kitty-cat?”

  
Muttering a quite thank you, Blake, accepts the offer. “You…” She coughs to clear her throat, “You want to give your husband what?!” Her voice is louder than she thought it’ll be.

  
“A threesome.”

  
“What?!” Is she crazy?! What kind of wife gives their husband a threesome as a birthday present?! “Why?!”

  
“Huh? Why not?”

  
“Why not-?! It’s inappropriate that why!” Blake’s face is getting more and more flustered, “Do you even know what a threesome is?!”

  
Yang looks very offended, “Of course I know!”

  
She realized her stupid question. “T-Then why are you suggesting it?! I-It’s adultery!”

  
Yang scoff, “No it’s not. If Jaune’s the one searching for the girl, then yes, it’s adultery.” And she won’t be happy about it. “But since I’m the one searching for the lucky maiden, then we have no problem at all!”

  
“That doesn’t make any sense!”

  
“It makes absolute sense! Besides, it’s only for one night! I’m not asking my husband to marry that lucky girl or anything!” Except if something bad comes to pass. But they’ll think about it once it happened.

  
“No, it’s not!”

  
“It is.” Her voice is resolute and hinted that she won’t back down from her weird logic. “Listen, I don’t care if you think its adultery or not, it’s a gift from me for my beloved husband so just humor me until it’s done, yeah?”

  
Blake takes a deep breath to calm herself. Even after so long her partner has yet lost the ability to make her dumbfounded at her logic. She knew if Weiss’s here, then she would be fuming with the idea. “Alright, Yang… I still think this is a bad idea, but I’ll humor you.” Now that she thinks about it, this kind of scenario happened in her choice of literature.

  
“Great!” Yang grins happily. “I knew you would help! Considering your smut literature!”

  
She growls and wanted to retort that it is not a smut, but knew it’s going to go pass deft ears. “… Then if you’re going to have me help you, tell me the lucky girl you’ve chosen to be the present.” She finished it with a sigh with her eyes closed just imagining the headache that will come.  
She was met with silence.

  
It was here when she opened her eyes she was met with a sly look from Yang that made her brain click. It is a common knowledge that Blake is not a stupid person, considering that she now led the Equalist party within the council. Her mind quickly processes all the hints that have been happening today, from Yang sudden request of meeting up, her sudden urged to told her about her plan for Jaune, and the fact that she’s looking at her like this. It is clear that she had spent quite a bit of thought into this insane plan of hers.

  
Then that means helping her…

  
The cat Faunus immediately jumps on her seat as the hint crashed into her brain. “Wha-Wha-What-?!” She stupor with a crimson face that could be matched with a certain bunny faunus. “Y-Y-Y-Y-You wanted me to be his present!?”

  
“Of course!” Ever the blunt person, Yang answered. “You’re my partner, my un-biological sister in arm and soul. Doing it with you won’t mind me in the slightest.” Blake mouth drop at Yang confession. “I don’t want to ask some random hussy to accompany us. There’s no better person than you in my mind and that’s why you’re the first I ask of this.”

  
“W-W-WHY?!”

  
“Why not?” Yang retorted, “You broke up with Sun 8 months ago, right? You’re single, and as I said I don’t mind doing it with you and share Jaune every now and again.” She wink, “Don’t tell him though. He’ll get angry with me.”

  
She didn’t know how to respond.

  
“Be honest with me Blaky. When was the last time you get laid? Must be quite a long time, right?” With all the bluntness in Remnant, she asked that in Public. Thankfully none of the people around them are interested in Huntsmen business.

  
She… Actually has a point.

  
Ever since she broke up with Sun she had this urge that she can’t seem to itch on her own, no matter how much time she masturbates. She… She needed a touch of a male. But a political party leader such as her, going around having one night stand with random people? That won’t do at all!

  
But still… With Jaune and Yang? That’s just…

  
“Well, I won’t force ya.” Yang grabs some Lien from her pocket and put it on top of the table. “It’s been good meeting with you again, but I still have several visits I need to do before the day’s over.” She stood up, “And if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us, hm?” With one final teasing wink, Yang leaves the Faunus to her lonesome without even waiting for her response.

  
Blake watches at her partner retreating figure until it was lost among the crowd of the people. Then like a toy ran out of batteries she rests her head and body to the table. Her face is red, her heart’s beating as her mind went into an overdrive of what had happened. She, Blake Belladonna, Party Leader of Faunus Equality Movement, had just been asked on a threesome by her old partner.

  
What the hell is she supposed to do now?

  
**To be continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regret making this. None. But updating it here is still annoying and I DON'T UNDERSTAND HTML!


End file.
